


Night Life

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the life of Ianto Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Life

Ianto was in the tourist office organising postcards. Soft jazz music from an old record player filled the air. He was trying to decide if he should organise the cards by colour or by type; even though very few people came to the tourist office he took pride in it be the most organised tourist office in Wales.

At least it was easier than organising the archive. If he never saw another empty pizza box sitting on top of a dangerous alien artefact it would be too soon. 

He heard the secret door to The Hub open and turned to see Gwen. She was humming a tune to herself.

'Have a good date night with Rhys,' Ianto said as he stood up, his back popping. Even though he was twenty six, working for Torchwood made him feel like fifty.

Gwen eyes went comically wide. 'How did you know!?'

'I know all,' Ianto said with a wink. 'Actually, Rhys left a message with me that he picked up your favourite red dress from dry cleaning.'

'Oh... Um... Ianto? I have this friend Beth and I think you'd get along great.'

'Are you trying to set me up on a date?'

'That obvious? I just worry about you.'

'It's okay. I'm in a relationship.'

'Oh that's great! Why didn't you say anything before?'

'We went to keep it quiet.'

'Ah a secret love how romantic. Well if you ever want to double date let me know and we can make a night of it.'

'Of course. Have a good night, Gwen.'

Gwen waved and left the tourist office.

He doubted he and Jack would ever go out with Gwen and Rhys; Jack was still his boss after all, but it wouldn't do to tell Gwen that. Although in bed Ianto was the boss and Jack couldn't get enough of it. 

He grinned as he pictured himself pounding into Jack and Jack moaning.

He decided to leave the postcards until tomorrow and locked up the office. Maybe if he was lucky Jack would come over and they could have sex.

As he stepped outside he saw a bouquet of flowers and a card sitting by the door. Apparently a character in a tv show had died and the tourist office door had become a makeshift memorial to him. He knew the feeling; as a child he had been inconsolable when he learnt that Tin-Tin wasn't real. 

He walked through the city to his flat. They was something mysterious about the city at night. The sky was dark and street lamps threw yellow light onto gray concrete.

He walked into his flat and grinned when he saw Jack's greatcoat hanging on the back of a chair. He went over to it and ran his hand over the woolen fabric. Picking up the coat he brought it to his nose and breathed deeply the scent of Jack's pheromones; it was a spicy scent that always reminded him of exotic spices.

As he inhaled he felt his cock harden. He had once asked Jack if his pheromones were sex pheromones, but Jack just laughed and said that they could be if that's what Ianto wanted.

He hung the coat back over the chair and began to look for Jack. If the coat was in his flat than Jack couldn't be far.

He had an idea of where Jack could be.

Walking into his bedroom he grinned. He was right. Jack was laying on Ianto's bed,  
a white sheet was pooled around his waist and judging by the movement under the sheet he was slowly jerking himself off.

'Having fun?' Ianto asked as he loosened his tie.

'Oh yeah. I thought I would surprise you for your birthday.'

Ianto removed his tie and let it fall to the floor. 'It's not my birthday.'

'I know, but I thought we could role play that it was.'

'I like the sound of that,' Ianto said even though his favourite role play was Captain Jones and Archivist Jack.

Ianto walked over to the bed and joined Jack. 

He pulled back the sheet and his mouth watered when he saw that Jack was indeed hard. Jack's cock was longer and thinner than Ianto's own. The head was deep red and a thick vain ran along the underside from root to tip. Per-come glistened on the tip. 

Jack pulled Ianto close and their lips met. It was a clash of teeth and tongues. Jack's hands rubbed up and down Ianto's suit jacket; according to Jack he loved period clothes.

Ianto rubbed his trouser clad groin against Jack's thigh when he heard Tosh's voice through the invisible earpiece in his ear.

'You there, Ianto?' 

It took all of Ianto's willpower to pull away from Jack. 'Go ahead.'

'There's been reports of an alien near your flat. You want I should take care of it?'

Ianto groaned. He wanted nothing more than to have sex, but he knew Jack well enough to know that he would want to capture the alien himself.

'It's okay. I'll get it.'

'Okay. Want I should call Jack.'

'No. I know where he is.'

Ianto sat up and pictured Owen in a speedo to soften his hard cock; it wouldn't do to go hunting aliens with a hard-on. Although Jack would probably disagree.

'What is it?' Jack asked. 

'There's an alien near here. You want to get it.'

Jack grinned. 'Of course!'

Ianto couldn't help but grin back at Jack. He might not want to hunt an alien tonight, but he did want Jack to be happy.

Later that night, Ianto and Jack walked into Ianto's flat. Ianto's suit was covered with purple alien slime. The fabric had stiffened and was sticking to his skin.

Apparently if you shoot a purple alien blob with a blaster it explodes into a slimy mess. 

He pulled off his suit and couldn't help but notice that Jack licked his lips as he watched.

'Enjoying yourself?' Ianto asked as he removed his trousers.

'Oh yeah. Any night when I get to watch a Welshman undress is a good night.'

'That might be good for you, but my suit is ruin and I need a shower.'  
Ianto said as he noticed that the slim had seeped into his shirt and had matted his chest hair.

'Even better. I'll have to join to make sure we get all the hard to reach places.'

Even though he was still upset about his suit he couldn't help but grin. He knew well just what Jack's idea of 'cleaning' was.

Jack removed his clothes as he followed Ianto to the bathroom. Ianto turned on the hot water and stepped under the warm spray. Jack stepped behind Ianto and ran his hands across Ianto's chest. He grab a bar of lemon scented soap. Lathering up, he moved to Ianto's stomach and followed a line of dark hair to Ianto's half-hard cock.

Ianto leant against Jack and shut his eyes. The feeling of warm water and Jack's hands stroking his cock made him groan.

Jack's grip was tight just the way Ianto liked it. As Jack stroked him Ianto played with his own nipple until it was hard. He removed his hand and just let hang at his side, it wouldn't do to get too excited too quickly.

Ianto knew he wouldn't last long and he could already feel his orgasm building. As if Jack could sense it he bit Ianto's shoulder and Ianto came swearing in Welsh.

Jack stroked Ianto through his orgasm and Ianto opened his eyes.

'Come on. It's time to dry you off and go to bed,' Jack said as he reached over to turn off the shower. 

'Okay.' Ianto was tired and going to bed sound wonderful.

Ianto leant against Jack as the walked to Ianto's bed. Ianto's legs felt wobbly. He fell back onto his bed.

He laid on his back and pulled Jack to him. He was heavy and warm, the faint scent of his pheromones tickled Ianto's nose.

Jack ran his fingers over Ianto's chest, playing with his chest hair. He fell asleep in Jack's warm embrace.

Later that night, he woke up to find Jack's hard cock pressed against his thigh. He had been so eager to get to bed he had forgotten to take care of Jack. Well he was going to take of Jack now.

'Jack. You awake?'

Jack lifted his head. 'Yep. Something wrong?'

'Yeah. You're hard-on is poking me in the hip. Want me to take care of it?'

'Sure.'

They wrestled around in bed and Ianto was thankful they weren't in Jack bed. The last time they had wrestled in that tiny bed Jack had elbowed Ianto in the nose.

They wrestled around until Ianto was on top and Jack was beneath him.

Ianto captured Jack's lips in a kiss. They kissed for several long moments until Jack moaned. Ianto moved down the length of Jack's body until he came to his hard cock. He licked the underside from root to tip and twirled his tongue around the head. 

Jack shouted in an unknown language. Which was good but Ianto could do better.

He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. Salty come filled his mouth and he swallowed. He went up and rested his head on Jack's chest, his fingers slid across smooth skin.

'Exotic.'

'Huh?' 

'It's your chest hair. I've always loved body hair.'

'Why?'

'In the fifty-first century people have evolved not to have body hair and I've always found it exotic.'

'Really?'

'Yep. You're certainly one of a kind, Ianto Jones.'

'I doubt that, lots of blokes have hair.'

'That may be, but none of them look as in a suit or make coffee as good as you.' 

As Ianto settled against Jack he couldn't help but think that Jack was the exotic one; he was a time traveling immortal who had ended up in Whales. If things had gone differently they never would had met and that would have been a shame.


End file.
